St Anna's Academy
by winchestre
Summary: St. Vlad's isn't the only Moroi school out there. Vlad just got some competition. This is a new school, and royals are starting to think it's the best protected; so they sent their kids there.
1. Read this

Hey, guys. I'm really sorry about this.

But please, please please give me credit and ASK ME before using this idea. It's plagearism if you don't, and that would be illegal, and I think it's unfair since I came up with it.

Sorry again.

-  
Me


	2. Enrollment List

**HEY!  
**

**OH MY GOD i'm so happy I can start already! You guys went above and beyond in reviews...they made my day. :) **

**I'm glad y'all like the idea; I'll try to do my best. **

** So here is the final list...**

**And I'm sorry if you weren't picked. :( I could always change you to Strigoi...I can't have enough of them! :) But whatever. Here is the Official Enrollment List of St. Anna's Academy for Moroi and Novices.**

***EDIT* I changed my characters :P In case you're interested, they are now Edward Heidrich and Winry Eckhart. (: Anyway, I now want to actually spend some time on this story, so seriously put some faith in me and wait for updates(:**

1 Claudia Mazur

2. Felix Vladimir

3. Derek Vladimir

4. Edward Heidrich

5. Jason Hart

6. Penny Leboiv

7. Nicole Lovewood

8. Star Hathaway

9. Dahlia Romanova

10. Kadence Dawnallie

11. Phoebe Traverse

12. Jasmin Montez

13. Jade Dragomir

14. Tayla Ashford

15. Jacob Wayland

* * *

Moroi

1. Erin Badica

2. Anastasya Conta_  
_

3. Sheree Dashkov

4. Evelina Dashkov

5. Drusilla "Dru" Dashkov

6. Andre Levesque

7. Larisa "Lara" Drozdov

8. Elena Ivashkov

9. Alexander Ivashkov

10. Romanee Lazar

11. Alysia Ozera

12. Jace Ozera

13. Nora Taurus

14. Xander Taurus

15. Stevie Voda_  
_

16. Cheska Zeklos

17. Romeo Zeklos

* * *

Strigoi

1. Ashley Moore

2. Nathen Cortez

3. Fiat del Fuoco Yrad

4. Valeriya Lazar

5. Oshawaw Kisarishka

**Um, I need to put in that I changed a few last names. Sorry. And yeah, the Dragomir is a dhampir...she had Dragomir parents, but they died. :) I'm sneaky, huh? Well sorry other Dragomir candidates. I let a bunch of you keep spirit, though. So enjoy, and I'll post the next chapter within 24 hours. Oh and I went over my character limit a bit...haha...well I guess I've realized I'm too nice. :( There are 37 total characters, and 32 Moroi and dhampirs. So I guess I did okay. **

**:) See you in chapter one.**


	3. Cars and Just a Crush

_**St. Anna's Academy**_

_**Hey, guys. Just thought I would start off by saying that I'm not sticking to the POV chart...oh, well. :) Enjoy chapter one. Nora Taurus, Felix Vladimir this chapter. **_

One.

I gripped the sheet of paper in my hands, lugging my duffel bag and suitcase across campus with me as I made my way to the Moroi dorms.

I had to admit, it was a beautiful campus. Much better than Aldrin Academy's. It was cool for August, but I guess that was what it's like up north. I noticed a lot of different people as I walked; I always noticed people. The only problem was people never really noticed me.

I wasn't really into Moroi politics. I told myself that was it. I thought it was stupid, honestly, and I liked wearing jeans and t-shirts. So my parents and everyone else could deal.

I sighed again, gulping as I took in the massive staircase leading up to the different floors. I was on floor nine. And those were an awful lot of steps. As I started up the steps, a voice spoke from behind me.

"Um, you know you can take the elevator, right?" Said a voice with a lilting Russian accent.

"Elevator?" I repeated, ever the social butterfly.

The girl who had spoken smiled in a kind way. "Yep. They're right over there," she motioned with her finger. "So what floor are you?"

"Nine," I said.

"Taurus?" She asked.

"Um, yeah," I said, kind of uncomfortable. The girl laughed quietly.

"The floors are arranged by family name," she explained.

"Oh." I paused, pressing my lips together and searching for something to say. "Thanks,"

"Sure. I'm Ariana, by the way."

"Wait, you're a dhampir!" I yelled as she walked off. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed that.

All I heard was a small laugh from behind me.

I punched the "door close" button, hoping no one got in the elevator with me. That would be so awkward...I hated those kinds of moments.

I sighed with relief as I reached the ninth floor without incident. I looked at the paper again; room 113. I walked down the hall, hearing girlish laughs from behind doors and what I thought was a male voice.

I don't think the dorms were co-ed.

I let it go, not wanting to get involved.

I jammed the plastic passkey in the slot, opening the door and taking in yet another dorm. This one wasn't too bad; I guessed it was because the school was new or whatever.

It had a high ceiling, and a queen-sized bed with a simple white duvet and cream and crimson pillows and blankets. The bathroom was big enough, and the closet was way to big for someone like me.

I immediately started unpacking all my crap; loads of Nike shorts in various colors, old jeans, new jeans, and tons of t-shirts. I dug around the bottom for my makeup bag - well, no. It wasn't really a makeup bag. I kept lotion and my tooth stuff in there, I didn't wear makeup.

I know, I'm such a strange girl. I get that a lot. Ever since I "hadn't specialized," people treated me differently. My family had found out about spirit a long time ago; and they kept it a secret. Even from me, for a while. They were so paranoid; it was stupid. We weren't the most hunted family, not by a long shot. No, that poor Dragomir girl, Vasilisa, had it bad. She was the last Dragomir, and a spirit user. The Strigoi must jut love her.

Anyway, I was sort of okay with the spirit stuff. It was cool; I could heal, to some extent. Not like raising the dead, or anything, but scratches, burns. I could also visit people's dreams; although I had only done that once, with my mother, Andrea. She had freaked and told me not to do it anymore.

I felt shunned by the world most of the time, honestly. My parents thought I was a freak (and I sort of was), I had no friends, and I had a small chance of making any.

I blew a stray tuft of raven hair out of my face. My bangs fell just past my mouth, and I kept them swept to the side. The rest was in a short cut, maybe four inches at the longest. Another thing branding me as an outsider, but it was convenient, and I liked it.

I looked at the digital clock sitting on the dresser; 11:00 PM, human time. I had to go to a meeting for newbies in an hour. That gave me enough time to work on my car...

I loved, loved loved loved working on cars. It was a hobby; a really weird, crazy hobby, but something I enjoyed. I had an old black Ferrari I was fixing up - and it was coming along nicely. I had rescued it from a dump, and it had taken me three months to get it to start. Now I drove it and worked on it in free time.

I threw on some paint-stained sweats, a gray v-neck, and headed outside. The cool wind felt nice on my face, and reached back to tie my hair in a pathetic ponytail. I was looking down, trying to gather all the hair, and I ran into a solid body. I looked up, and saw a nice-looking dhampir with dark blonde, wavy hair and a chiseled face. He was tan, and he was smiling.

At _me. _

I felt the giddy, butterfly-inducing rush of a crush. Then I mentally kicked myself. That kind of thing was stupid. I squinted a little bit, and saw his aura, or whatever. It was red, pink, gold, and navy. Good colors, I thought.

"Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing my elbow to support me. Huh. I hadn't even known I was swaying.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled back. "You?"

"Great, especially since I bumped into _you."  
_

Oh, great. The boy was cheesy, and used pick-up lines. "Um..."

"I'm kidding. That was cheesy," he smiled again. "And a pick-up line. I don't use those."

Well, I'll be darned.

I laughed slightly. "Okay," I said, being the witty genius I'm not.

"Can I walk you to wherever you're going?"

"Um..." I thought about it. It could severely hurt my chances with him if I told him I was going to work on a _car. _But I wasn't thinking straight then. "Sure. I'm going to the garages,"

"The garages?" He sounded surprised. And impressed.

"Yeah. I'm working on a car,"

"Really? That's cool. Most girls wouldn't do that kind of thing," he tilted my chin up so I looked him in the eye. "But you aren't most girls, are you?"

"No," I said, mesmerized by his golden stare.

"I'm Jacob Wayland, by the way."

"Nora Taurus," I said.

"Oh, a royal. Scandal," he said.

"Why do you say that?" I grew suspicious. He seemed like a nice dhampir, but one could never be sure.

"Because, hopefully a Taurus royal will do the unthinkable and go out with a dhampir tonight."

* * *

I glanced at my watch, eager to get off of my shift. Elena was supposed to arrive soon; I didn't want to miss her.

But part of the agreement of my working here was that I had to take shifts.

It wasn't too bad, I was currently working with Dimitri Belikov. Him and a few other students from St. Vladimirs' had transferred her after that attack. I knew him from a Zeklos assignment a while back.

He was quiet today, stoic. We had barely spoken as we walked the warded perimeter. He seemed...thoughtful. I didn't bug him.

Of course, I had been thoughtful too. About Elena.

I couldn't seem to get my feelings in order about her. Just before I left for Alaska, before her, two weeks ago, she had kissed me.

And I had liked it.

I couldn't explain it; I had always had feelings of affection toward her...but she was my charge. It was to sort of be expected, right?

Maybe. I wasn't really sure.

All I knew was that she was going to show up today, and I didn't know what to do.

I sighed again, and I glanced at the watch. Noon. Or, midnight, I guess. It was all the same. "Dimitri!" I called. He looked up, several yards away. "I've got to go pick up my charge, okay?"

"Sure." He resumed his patrol, and I walked toward the school. From here, it was around two miles to the tarmac, but I didn't mind. I noticed some new kids wandering around campus and enjoying the freedom before school started up again. I sighed; sort of missing the freedom of being young.

No. I couldn't think that way. I was a guardian, and guardians protected Moroi. _They come first.  
_

But...just once...couldn't I come first? Not really that much, even. Elena would be happy, too.

"No, Felix," I told myself. This was getting ridiculous. "They come first."

I walked through the glass-paned doors and out onto the black tarmac, where a small plane was powering down. The door swung down, revealing some stairs, and finally a handful of Moroi students. A girl with short blonde hair walked out, followed by a dark-haired boy, and, finally, Elena. Her face lit up when she saw me, and she immediately ran over and threw her arms around me. I placed my hand awkwardly on the back of her head, aware of the stares. She backed away after a few minutes.

"Sorry," she said.

"Yeah. Do you have any luggage?" I asked.

"No. Well...just him." She jerked her thumb back at her brother, Adrian, who was stumbling off of the plane and looking...well, drunk. Like always.

I laughed at that. "Is he okay?"

"I think so," she said. She looped her arms through mine and handed me her carry-on as we walked back toward the Moroi dorms. "So what's up?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you 'what's up.' It means what have you been up too?"

"I know. I'm just..."

"Just what?" She really wasn't afraid to talk to people. So confident. It was sexy. No, dammit. I can't think like that.

"Nothing...I...was just thinking."

"About...?" I heard the smile in her voice.

I didn't answer for a while. It was ten minutes later, when we arrived at her dorm, that I cupped her face in my hands, kissed her briefly, and said:

"You."

Then I left.

**Good? Better? Okay? Suggestions are nice. :) **


	4. Guardian Socialite

**Hi, guys! Sorry...I seriously kind of forgot this existed... -.- **  
**That's really sad, yes. But I'm a freakishly busy person. **  
**So, yes, enjoy chapter two...**  
**Oh, I'm not sticking to that list, as I mentioned before. Haha. So, yeah, sorry it took me a while to UD. I hope y'all like this chapter...and I have a contest at the end, for anyone who's interested. **

Two.

"SLOPPY, NICOLE," CHIDED JANINE HATHAWAY. I sighed, slightly frustrated and very annoyed at the difficulty of this routine...I mean, I was Nicole. Yes, that sounds very self-absorbed and conceited. But, in all honesty, I worked harder than almost anyone at this. I didn't slack off. I didn't lose focus. Ever. And yet, the Kornikof Maneuver continued to evade me.  
Run. Dodge. Punch. Swipe, turn, drop. Kick. Stand, stake. Not that hard. The stupid dropping part was what annoyed me...  
"Sorry, Janine," I said. "Can we go at it again?"  
She laughed quietly. "Nicole, it's been four hours. Go socialize or something," she said, shooing me out the door with my gym bag in hand.  
"Well," I said, walking toward the commons. I yanked the door open, darting up the steps to get to my room for a fresh change of clothes. I chose understated jeans and a t-shirt, swept my hair into a ponytail and made my way over to the commons to meet a few of the newbies.  
St. Anna's had only been around for a few months; I was sent here, of course, as soon as it opened. It had been lonely for the first month, then more novices showed up, along with Moroi and guardians. It wasn't so bad, not at all. I knew everyone, and everyone knew me.  
On my way to the ornate building, I noticed a girl with startlingly black hair making her way across campus, looking lost.  
"Hey!" I said, jogging over to her. "Do you need help finding anything?" I smiled reassuringly at her, to let her know I wasn't some sort of...I don't know.  
"Um, hi," she said. "I'm trying to find the commons...my brother ditched me, and I don't know where anything is," she blew a stray piece of hair from her face. "I lost my map."  
I laughed. "Sure. I'll show you where everything is, if you'd like," I waited for her response, and added, "I'm Nicole, by the way. Nicole Lovewood." I smiled again.  
"Elena Ivashkov," she said. "I'm new, in case you haven't noticed," she added. "And, sure. Yeah. You can show me the school." Even though she suppressed it, I could tell she was overjoyed that I was being nice to her. She seemed...antisocial? I don't know. I wasn't really one to judge. Most of the time.  
"This," I said, gesturing to the dhampir dorms. "is the dhampir dorm. And that one is the Moroi one, which you've probably already figured out." She nodded.  
"Cool," she said, trailing behind me. I pushed open the Arts building doors.  
"This is the Arts Hall. Not just for art, as one may expect, but it's, like, theater, singing, music, whatever." I wasn't really into this kind of thing. As we left, I heard a sad song floating from the performance hall, and I stopped and listened.  
"Do you hear that?" Asked Elena.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"It's pretty," she commented.  
I stuck my head inside the dark auditorium, hearing the soft piano music from the stage. I didn't get a clear view of the person, though. I shrugged it off, towing Elena along with me as I showed her the gym, various buildings...all that good stuff.  
After nearly an hour with Elena, I had decided I liked the girl. She wasn't too talkative, but she seemed really sweet, and down to earth. I walked back to the commons with her, and invited her to sit with me and a few friends at lunch the next day.  
"Sure, that would be...great, actually." She said, smiling and sitting down on a leather chair. I plopped down on one of the massive beanbags that occupied the room, tilting my head back and closing my eyes.  
"So, do you like it so far?" I asked.  
"Like what?" She asked.  
"St. Anna's,"  
"Oh. It's nice, I guess." She heaved a sigh. "Just another Academy, though, right? I've been moving around since I was like...four." She said.  
"Oh," I wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry. I really hope you get to stay," I said truthfully.  
"Me too."  
"Do you know anyone here?" I asked, attempting yet again to strike up a conversation.  
"Yeah," she said. She glanced around the room, finally locating a dhampir with shaggy brown hair and a lean build. I didn't know him, so I presumed he was a newbie. "That's Derek. He's my assigned guardian's brother."  
"You already have a guardian?" I asked.  
"Yeah," she blushed heavily. "My...my great-aunt is the queen. You know, of Moroi," she said. "and she's obsessed in Adrian and my safety." She glared at the floor, and looked back up. "It's not that bad, though. Felix is really cool," she got a dreamy look in her eyes, and a smile was on her face.  
The boy she had pointed out before, Derek, noticed Elena and waved, striding over. "Hey, Elena," he said, flopping onto the chair next to hers.  
"Hey, Derek," she said.  
And, oh man. It was like...love at first sight.  
Well, not really. I just thought that this guy was majorly hot.  
"Hey," I said. "I'm Nicole," I shook his hand, and he smiled.  
"Derek Vladimir," he said. "Are you new here, too?"  
"Nope," I said. "I've been here since this place opened,"  
"Seriously?" Elena and Derek asked simultaneously.  
"Yep," I said. "I don't have any parents. Well, I don't know who they are. 'They' dumped me at St. Vlad's a while ago, and then I came here after the attack. Janine Hathaway, my mentor, kind of watched out for me for the first couple months." They had looks of sympathy on their faces. "It's no big deal, really. If they ditched me, I don't like them." I said. I smiled to make it seem less harsh. "So, what about you, Derek? Why're you here?"  
"Um, my older brother, Felix, is supposed to be Elena's guardian...and I've sort of always been close with the family, so they just moved me with her." He said.  
"Cool," I remarked.  
"Yeah," he looked at Elena. "Do you know your schedule yet?"  
"Um, no," she said. "I think it's in my room...I don't remember. Sorry," she said.  
"It's okay," he was put out. I presumed he wanted the same classes as her...a crush, maybe?  
"I have Combat I first period," I said.  
"Really?" he said. I nodded. "Me, too. It'll be cool to actually...know somebody." He smiled.  
"Derek!" Said a tall, intimidating man standing in one of the doorways.  
"What?"  
"Come on."  
"Why?" Derek half-whined.  
"Don't ask questions," the tall guy turned around and left, followed by Derek.  
"Sorry," Derek said. "My brother's a loon."  
I giggled, and Elena sort of half-smiled half-grimaced. "So you like Felix?" I asked.  
"What? No, of course not," she said, much too fast to be the truth.  
"Uh huh." I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms.  
"I...how did you know?" She whispered.  
"It's completely obvious!" I exclaimed. "Well, to me. I'm good at that kind of thing, though,"  
"Oh. Well, yeah. I do,"  
"And..." I prompted.  
"And what?"  
"Does he like you back?" I was kind of relieved she didn't like Derek.  
"I...I don't know. I mean, I think so, because he just kissed me right before I ran into you, but then he walked away and I just don't know! I mean he's older than me and stuff, but he's also a guardian and my parents would murder me!"  
I chuckled. "Calm down, Elena." I said. "If he kissed you...well, he likes you. No doubt there,'' I thought for a moment. "As for the relationship part..."  
"Yes?" She asked, leaning over in her eagerness.  
"Keep it a secret."

**Phew. Longish POV. Well, it seemed like it to me. Lol. Um, for the contest I was considering, of course, continuing this story but writing an exclusive VA style book of one character...I just don't know who to choose, lol. :) So help me out? Or even if you like the idea...**


	5. Endless Closet

**Hey, guys! Look, I'm updating! Yay!**

**So I had this one freaking awesome reviewer who just made my day...she doesn't have an account, I don't think, but her anonymous name was Ozera's girl. :) I just want to say thanks so much for your awesome review! It made me feel all warm and fuzzy! :)**

**Anyway, on with the story! I didn't do two POV's last chapter...sorry...haha, I've been super busy. Family crap, friends crap...all of this stuff screwing with my life. Bleh. :P**

**So so so SO sorry for not updating! Again! You guys must hate me. :( But anyway, I'm just super busy and I'll try to update more like regularly and stuff.**

***AND IF YOU READ LIV'S STORIES (A Vampire Academy Book, The New Hunger Games Starring You) SHE GOT A NEW ACCOUNT AND THEY'RE OVER THERE NOW!***

**By the way, this is Cecilia Ozera POV**

**Hope you like it...**

**And, if you want, submit stuff you want your character to do/get into/whatever/plot ideas. Haha. So, yeah.**

**Let the reading COMMENCE!**

"C!" yelled Jasmin from somewhere in the depths of my closet. "Can I borrow this?" she asked, walking out and holding my brand new Dior dress.

"What for?" I asked, rearranging some of my shoes.

"Um, the dance. Duh." She said. I could practically hear the girl rolling her eyes.

"Dance?" I asked, spinning around at the word. I loved dances. I loved anything social that gave me an opportunity to dress up.

"Mm hmm," she said, traipsing back into the Dress Section. "It's a masquerade."

"Oh!" I squealed, clapping my hands together. "I love those!"

"Who do you want to go with?" she asked hesitantly, like I would somehow like the same guy as her.

"Chill. I don't do Moroi guys. Blech," I said to reassure her. "Nope, I like that Jason guy. Jason Hart. I think he's in your class," I said.

"Oh, him," she sighed. "I think he likes Ashley," she said, looking down and wringing her hands together like she was telling me someone had died.

"Please." I said. "A minor obstacle." I smiled. "What about you?"

"Well..." she flushed. She was so confident...then, you know, I got to her. I had a way of doing that to people.

"Spill." I said, flopping down among a mass of pink silk pillows.

"You know Andrew Levesque?" She asked tentatively.

"Him? Really?" I said. He was cute, with blond hair and green eyes. Nice-looking, for a Moroi.

"Yeah," she said. "I've talked to him a few times...I think he's going to ask me out," she said hopefully.

"He totally will!" I said. And I meant it, too. I had seen what Jasmin could do to guys. It was funny, really. She had broken so many hearts, and she always freaked out about the guy she liked next.

I got up, picking my way to the Dress Section of my closet and retrieving the dress. "It's all yours," I said. It really was a pretty dress - skin tight, with purple crystals fading to black near the bottom.

"Really?" She asked. She knew how protective I was about my clothes.

"Yep. Now all we need to do is get you a mask," I thought for a second. "When's the dance?" I asked.

"In a month, when the school officially opens or whatever."

"Plenty of time to have one custom made," I said, opening my laptop and clicking the web browser. "Are you sure you want that dress?" I asked.

"Duh," she said. "It's so gorgeous," she stared lovingly at it. I giggled, emailing Tomas, my family's personaly designer, a picture of the dress and what I wanted in the mask. I hit send, shutting the computer and walking back over to the Dress Section.

"What should I wear?" I wondered aloud. I eventually settled on an ice blue, long dress that fit me perfectly. I emailed Tomas again, and he replied, saying he would have the masks sent to me ASAP. Jasmin just shook her head at my weird ways. Well, weird to her. She didn't see the beauty in fashion, in style, in clothing! Just guarding and music. She was a great musician, a great singer. It was like a baby angel fell out of heaven and started singing and playing the guitar. I swear, that girl had the makings of an American Idol finalist...

"Which one did you pick?" Jasmin asked, reemerging from my room with a mug of coffee.

"The blue one," I said.

She gasped. "But you've worn that one before!" She joked.

"And?" I said, nibbling on a scone.

"I didn't peg you for the type of girl that, God forbid, re-wears clothes," she smiled.

"I've done it, like, twice!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever," Jasmin yawned, humming to herself. "I've gotta go. Homework," she grimace. "Love ya, C," she said, hugging me and grabbing the coffee and the dress.

"Bye!" I said, touching up my makeup in the mirror. I had noticed lately that Jasmin didn't wear makeup so much anymore. Sure, for fancy stuff, yeah. But not really anything else. I wasn't really sure why - was it guardian rules or something? I mostly didn't think about it, though. Once I got a hold of her, she always looked gorgeous.

I fluffed my hair and walked down to the commons and almost bumped into Phoebe Traverse. "Hey, Phoebe," I said, pleased I knew her name.

"Hey," she said, stepping out of the way so I could pass.

"Kind of an antisocial child," I said once she was out of earshot. She was pretty, too. I was jealous of her red hair - I had always thought black was so boring. "No, Cecilia, it's exotic!" or, "You should be proud, Cecilia!" Please. Every stinking Ozera had black hair. Not a big deal. But red hair? That would be pretty amazing.

I sighed, sitting down at a table next to Anya. "Hey." I said. I had a few classes with her, so we were mutual friends. And that was just the way I rolled. Anya was a lot younger than me, a freshman, but whatever. She was really pretty, with dark brown hair and enviously glowing, perfect skin.

"Hey, Cecilia," she said, obviously surprised I had come to sit down by her. But I had bidness to take care of.

"So, you like Jason, huh?" I asked, laying on the sweetness pretty thick.

She blushed. "Uh huh," she sighed. "I hope he asks me to the masquerade,"

"Stay away from him." I said, my eyes blazing as I glared at her.

"Huh?" She asked. She looked confused for a minute, then dizzy. "I...gotta go," she said, gathering her books and rushing up the stairs.

"Ha." I said, placing my feet on the table. "That's what you get, bitch." I felt bad for being so mean, but, hey, Jason was mine. I really didn't like other girls in the way. It just complicated things. And don't go thinking I would, like, kill anyone, because I totally wouldn't. That was just wrong. And I really, truly do feel bad for being so rude to Anya, but...I really liked Jason.

Oh, the things we all did for love.

* * *

**Woot. Update. **

**Yayyy**

**Lol, sorry it took me forever...YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE ON HIATUS!  
**

**So, yeah. **

**I might update eventually...**

**We'll see. **

**Heh heh. **

**Sorry it's short, too, but, you know. I'm evil. **

**And lazy...**

**GO REVIEW THE LAST ROSE! Oh, and read it, please. :D Can I haz long reviews? They make me happy. (3 **

**Okay byyyye! **


	6. Germans, Boyfriends, and Fate

**pr sor sHey guys(: **

**SOOO if you looked at the summary thing, you'll notice this lovely story is OFF HIATUS YAAYYY**

**And go back a few chapters to read updates pleases T.T **

**Or I can tell you now...**

**I ditched my old charas. Too Mary-sueish. I HATE SUES. yuchkkkk**

**So, anyway, I now have Edward, Alphonse and Winry(hehe), which you probably don't give a shit about :3 So THIS chap will have:**

**Ed's POV & Nora's POV **

**Kk i'll shuddup **

**kissessss**

**

* * *

**I watched in amusement as Winry twirled about the courtyard, her blond hair flying around her. "Oh, Edward!" she said dreamily. "This is amazing! So much prettier than stupid _Germany," _she teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you ever plan on getting to class?" I asked.

She looked at me, her mind and feelings radiating a solid _hell no. _"Education is stupid."

"Believe it or not, you do need at least average grades to get a good career." I said.

"Okay," she said, smirking. "_Mom." _

I glared. "Shut up. Gearhead."

"Tightass." She shot back.

"Dhampir wannabe!"

"_Badass _wannabe!"

Ouch. "German!" I cried.

"So are you, _Nazi_!"

I smiled evilly. "Short."

"I AM NOT SHORT! I AM FOUR FEET AND ELEVEN INCHES THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" she yelled furiously.

I smiled again. "_Winifred." _

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH, EDWARD HEIDRICH? BECAUSE I CAN MAKE THAT HAPPEN!" she said, charging forward and tackling me to the ground. I merely laughed. "Shut up!" she whined, burying her face in my chest.

"You know, 'gearhead' is a term of endearment." I teased as Winry glared at me. Winry always made my day, even on the ones when she attempted to kill me. Oh well. That was Winifred Eckhart for you.

She stood up, brushing herself off. "You know, I could've called you a mama's boy. But I didn't. Because I'm nice." She sniffed, smacking me with her backpack.

I glared. "Call me that, and _you _will be the one with the death sentence." I said grimly.

"Will you two please stop fighting?" Al said from behind me.

"He started it!" Winry cried, running into Al's arms. "He...he called me _short, _Al," she said, melodramatic as always. "And he...he used my full name!" she shot me a glare.

"I'm sorry, Winry. Brother's an idiot sometimes." He chuckled.

"Yeah. _Sometimes." _Winry muttered. "Ed, carry my stuff because you owe me and are my guardian anyway." She snapped before turning around and walking toward the dhampir dormitory. As to how she fooled the staff into thinking she was a dhampir? Yeah, I could guess that one. Lots of compulsion. She was stupid to use so much, but she was dead-set on being a dhampir. Training like one, at least. And she was serious about it. I heard her thoughts; I knew, and so did Al.

"What's your first class, Winry?" Al said conversationally as I lugged Winry's luggage.

"Slaving Arts or something," she said absently.

I sighed. "If you can't even get the name of the class right, how the hell are you going to pass?" I teased.

"Um, you're a senior and therefore smarter than me. You'll do my homework. Duh." She said, beaming angelically. "And if you don't, the next time you break your arm don't come crying to me to fix it!" I sighed. I had a habit of reckless behavior and bone-breaking. And I usually _did _go to her to heal it...damn.

"I don't have that class." I said smugly.

Her eyes were murderous. "B-brother...I really think you should help her," Al said carefully.

I sighed. "Okay! Fine, Win. Gosh."

She laughed, pushing the door open and consulting her information paper. "I'm on the eighth floor? _Really? _And no elevator? What am I, some sort of _energetic_ person?" she groaned.

"You forget I hold the luggage." I said in a monotone.

"No I didn't."

"Whatever."

"Loser."

"Sh-" I started.

"Do _not _say the 's' word, Edward. We are approaching eight flights of stairs. An accident could easily be arranged." She glared.

"Fine, fine," I said, laughing as Al took half of the luggage.

Winry sighed as she walked up the steps, searching for a conversation. "So, Ed. You've been here a while, right? Any pretty girls catch your eye?" she said hesitantly.

I snorted. "Of course not."

Al laughed. "Do you really think Brother would ever get a girlfriend, Winry?"

She stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose not. Get a life, Ed." She said loudly before pushing through the door to the eighth floor.

I blushed at her last comment; she would never know the reason I didn't have - or particularly want - a girlfriend. Because of her. Not even Al knew that. "Find your room yet, Winry?" I called, shoving past the door into the hallway.

"Yeah! Damn, it's nice. I like this school, Ed!" she said enthusiastically.

I smiled. "I'm glad. Maybe now you can get some actual training."

She turned to look at me. "Hey, don't bash my teacher," she said, blushing. "He's the best in the world." I had taught her how to fight when we were still in Munich, at her insistence.

I rolled my eyes. "At any rate, I think it's dangerous, Winry."

"When it comes to me, you think soap is dangerous." She shot back, rolling her eyes.

I sighed. "I care about you. Sorry. Last time I checked, that was my _job."_

"No way. Think about yourself for once," she said, smiling as she unlocked her door and walked into the room. "It's _tiny," _she said disappointedly.

I set her bags down, chuckling. Alphonse smiled as he inspected the room. "Want us to help you unpack, Winry?" he asked

"Please," she said, bending down and unzipping her bags. I couldn't help but admire her, uh, backside?

Wait, _what? Damn. _I really, really shouldn't be thinking like that. Shit. I held my breath, hurriedly folding some shirts and shoving them in a drawer.

"You okay, brother?" Al asked, folding a skirt alongside Winry.

"Fine." I muttered, biting my lip. I wasn't supposed to be in love. I wasn't supposed to love, period. Everything and everyone I loved usually ended up dead or suffering some tortuous fate. I didn't want to deal with the pain it brought me, and I felt obliged to keep her from harm. Probably just me being paranoid, but still.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught her watching me. Curious, I delved deeper into her thoughts.

_Ed's really grown up. He's...a man? And when did he get that..._ripped? She blinked. _Shit. He can hear me. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit._

I stared at the ground. She felt the same way. That...that changed things, right? For so long, we'd maintained a careful friendship. And I knew Alphonse had a thing for her, anyway. I didn't want to interfere, I guess. Like now. Alphonse was staring at her openly, his thoughts plain as day on his face. He was in love with her. And, dammit, I was too.

* * *

_Nora POV (i know i already did her...but she's an awesome chara. SO SUE ME.)_

A month into school and I was already bored to death. Chemistry? I'd known most of that stuff by the time I was twelve. English? Hey, we all speak it.

Cooking?

Please.

I sighed, walking aimlessly across campus, admiring the moonlit scenery. Wow, that sounded, like, poetic or something. Who would've guessed: Me, poetic. I rolled my eyes at my absolutely retarded inner monologue, heading to the forest. Maybe I'd pass the time by healing plants or something, now that the car was done and it didn't look like I would find another misfortunate, abandoned, totally dead car on campus anytime soon. I brushed my fingers across the dark leaves, wondering where Jacob was.

Ah, Jacob.

I had to admit, I hadn't seen myself as, you know, dating someone. Especially not someone as pretty as Jacob. Well, not pretty. Handsome. Hot. Whatever. He had perfectly longish brown hair, gold eyes, he was tall, liked cars, liked me. And he was actually a nice guy, sticking up for me when the Pretty Royal Bitches dissed me. It's not that I cared so much about the insults, it's just I appreciate his protectiveness. It was oddly sweet, like he was my knight in shining armor. He always got me flowers, too. The pretty kind, like roses and lilies and orchids. And he made me giggle and blush and all sorts of embarrassing, stupid, _girly _things.

The one thing he hadn't done, though, was ask me to the beginning-of-the-year masquerade dance. Dance. Ew. If there was something I couldn't do, it was dance. But I still wanted to go, you know? Get that butterfly-feeling that Jacob gave me.

Butterflies. I shudder at the thought.

I stood up, sighing and tying my hair back with a tiny red ribbon. It was around lunch, anyway. I headed toward the cafeteria, watching the people mingle and talk about pointless, petty things like makeup and boys and glitter or whatever.

I rolled my eyes, almost running directly into a small blond girl.

"Sorry!" she giggled, grabbing a tall blond guys hand and towing him through the crowd to get a spot in the sadistically long line. Jacob had lunch detention, I remembered. That's why he wasn't here. I sighed again, suppressing those stupid feelings of being alone. That kind of stuff didn't matter; social stuff, I mean. Moroi politics. It just messed people up, twisted them into something they never intended to be. Like cold, heartless bitches. Ugh.

I moved up in line, requesting an order of curly fries and waiting quietly next to a group of gossiping royals, talking about some new guy.

"Did you _see _him? Blonde hair with eyes to match."

"You could date his brother, Alice. He's a sophomore."

"I heard his name was Edward,"

"Yeah, and he always hangs with that girl..."

On and on the torture went.

This is exactly why I keep out of that shit. Gossip gossip gossip about a random new guy with appeal. Personally, the guy had looked like he wanted to be left alone if you asked me. I set my food down at an empty table, hurrying to the feeders before the line got too long. I signed myself in, sitting on a plush couch while I waited, examining my pathetic nails. Faint chips of pink here and there, some silver sparkles mixed in. I could use a manicure before that dance...

"Miss Grey." They announced. I quickly stood up, walking into a feeder cubicle. I sighed, noticing it was the crazy one. Albert.

"Hello, Nora," he said pleasantly. I had had him more than I would've liked. "Did you hear?"

I stopped on my way down to his neck. "Hear what, Albert?"

"The whispers. It's not safe here."

I snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. The place is ringed in wards and guardians."

"Fate will prevail over all, Nora." He smiled dazedly before his eyes glazed over and he grew quiet. I sighed, quickly leaning in and taking blood. Walking out. I couldn't help but wonder what the hell he meant. Certainly it was safe here. The guardians always assured us of that.

But...what if it wasn't? What if we were under attack like St. Vladimir's? Shouldn't I tell someone?

Nah, I'd get passed off as a nutcase. Come to think of it, Albert was a nutcase. The whole thing was the product of Moroi endorphins and an overactive imagination.

* * *

**Damn, I'm tired. **

**ARE YOU?**

**Just kidding, I am, but I'm not...you know? **

**Anyway, your welcome for updating. AND hopefully the plot will come into play soonish. **

**Alright, I wanna go sleepies. **

**SO BYE(:**

**Review or i might just kill your chara :D**


End file.
